In broadcasting using the existing ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) A/53 standard for digital television broadcasting, data is transmitted continuously. Receivers continuously demodulate all of the information received. In a system using a version of the ATSC A/53 protocol, the available bandwidth is over 19 Mbps, and a high data transfer rate is provided. As a result of the large data transfer rate, the power consumption requirements of the demodulator can be significant.